Lost
by Ne-chan1
Summary: Fragt mich bitte nicht, wie ich dabei auf die Person in der Geschichte komme. Irgendwie hat es sich ergeben.


Titel: Lost

Teil: 1/1

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: sarahlenakoenig@hotmail.com

FanFiction: Weiß Kreuz

Raiting: PG-14

Warnung: darkfic, OOC

Kommentar: Diesmal hat mich ein Film animiert! „Tuesday with Morry" ist ein unglaublich trauriger Film. Ich habe ihn leider nur in Englisch gesehen, weil unsere Vertretungslehrerin ihn nie auf Deutsch bekommen hat. Trotzdem hat er Eindruck gemacht. Fragt mich bitte nicht, wie ich dabei auf die Person in der Geschichte komme. Irgendwie hat es sich ergeben.

Pairing: kann ich leider nicht verraten, aber ein Teil wird gaaaaanz schnell klar, während der andere ganz klar am Ende genannt wird.

Disclaimer: Die Jungs gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

Lost 

Leise durchdrangen die leisen Töne des Klavierstücks das kleine Zimmer und hinterließen eine melancholische Stimmung in seinem Geist. Der Komponist war ihm nur zu gut bekannt, war er schließlich sein eigener Vater gewesen. Sein Lieblingsstück, bei dem er selbst auf dem Schoß des damals noch jungen Mannes gesessen hatte und vollkommen verzaubert von dem Talent seines Vaters in Staunen verfallen war. Er erinnerte sich noch ganz genau an den freudigen Glanz in den lebhaften Augen und der feurigen Leidenschaft, wenn die Musik wieder das hauptsächliche Gesprächsthema war.

Schützende Arme umschlossen ihn und ein grünes Augenpaar folgte seinem starren Blick aus dem Fenster hinaus. Es war bewölkt und düster draußen, so, als ob die Welt ihren Verlust betrauern würde. Der Gedanke tröstete ihn ein wenig und er lehnte sich erschöpft an die starke Schulter hinter sich.

„Was bedrückt dich so?" Vielen wäre es gar nicht aufgefallen, aber dieser Mann war auch nicht „viele". Sein feuerrotes Haar floss über die Schultern des Mannes vor sich, als er seinen Kopf auf dieser ablegte.

„Weißt du, mein Vater sagte immer:

Einer der besten Wege, um die Welt zu verstehen, ist der Versuch, sie zu verändern.

Jetzt wird er nie wieder die Gelegenheit haben, etwas zu verändern."

Schweigen füllte den Raum aus, ließ das eben gesagte noch bedrückender wirken.

„Vielleicht hatte er genug getan, genug verändert.", wagte der Andere dann doch einzuwerfen. Ein zartes, seltenes Lächeln ließ ihn verstummen.

„Er hat mehr als genug getan."

Dann verblasste es wieder. „Aber ich nicht."

Das lange Haar kitzelte seine Wange, als sich sein Freund bewegte. „Wie meinst du das?" Braune Augen schlossen sich für einen Moment, dann flüsterte er: „Ich stand an seinem Grab und habe nicht einmal geweint. Nicht eine Träne. Und selbst jetzt kann ich es nicht. Bin ich wirklich schon so herzlos geworden? So kalt? Für was ist das Leben gut? Ich habe es vergessen, Schuldig!"

Zittrig wurde Luft geholt und der warme Atem streifte seinen Hals. Es erinnerte ihn, wie kalt es doch in diesem Raum war. Wie kalt es draußen sein musste.

„Das Leben ist dazu da, um zu lieben. Wer nicht liebt, lebt nicht."

Fragend sah er zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend zu dem Rothaarigen auf.

„Woher weißt du das?"

Tapfer lächelnd erwiderte der seinen Blick.

„Von meiner Mutter. Sie hat mir eine ganze Menge beigebracht. Über das Leben, über die Menschen. Du hättest sie bestimmt gemocht. Sie war so eine... starke Frau."

Erinnerungen vernebelten die schönen Smaragde für einen Augenblick, doch schon bald strahlten sie genauso hell, wie es die Sterne am Nachhimmel wohl getan hätten, wenn die Wolken nicht gewesen wären.

„Was ist mit ihr passiert?"

„Sie starb. Sie war krank. Aber weißt du, was sie gesagt hat, als man sie fragte, ob sie Angst vor dem Tod habe?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf, blickte neugierig die fremden Gesichtszüge.

„Sie sagte: Ich habe keine Angst. Ich habe mein Leben gelebt und geliebt. Ich würde nichts anders machen. Meine Zeit ist eben gekommen.

Leider vergaß sie, dass es hier Menschen gab, die sie liebten und traurig wurden, als sie nicht mehr da wahr."

Trauer durchsetzte nun das Gesicht des jungen Deutschen und ließ ihn gedankenverloren wirken. Doch ein Kopfschütteln des dunkelhaarigen Mannes vor sich brachte ihn wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Sie hat es ganz bestimmt nicht vergessen. Schließlich wird sie immer bei dir sein. So lange du an sie denkst und sie nicht vergisst, wird sie bei dir sein. So, wie mein Vater bei mir sein wird."

Sanft wurde ihm ein Kuss auf die Lippen gehaucht.

„Und warum tröstet dich dieser Gedanke nicht?"

„Ich habe ihn noch so vieles fragen wollen. Noch viel mehr von seiner Weisheit und Erfahrung mitnehmen wollen. Ich wollte ihn fragen, ob ich jemals richtig gelebt habe."

„Weißt du das nicht?"

Ein Schulterzucken war die Antwort.

„Wenn es stimmt, was meine Mutter gesagt hat, dann müsstest du es wissen. Außer, du hast niemals geliebt."

Angst schlich sich in den letzten Satz und auch er begann über diese Worte nachzudenken. Wieder breitete sich ein langes Schweigen aus. Ein Schweigen, bei dem es Schuldig seltsam zu Mute war.

„Ich liebe dich. Und wenn es stimmt, dass Liebe Leben ist, dann bist du mein Leben, Schuldig."

Aufatmend strich Schuldig durch das rabenschwarze Haar, hauchte ihm eine zarten Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Und du bist meines, Bradley. Und du bist meines."

Ende

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

*auf die Story starr* *sich am Kopf kratz* Stellt bitte keine Fragen! Ich weiß nicht, wie ich darauf gekommen bin. Dieser Film scheint irgendeinen komischen Schalter in mir umgeklappt zu haben. *die Stirn runzel* Ich weiß nur, dass der Spruch:

Einer der besten Wege, um die Welt zu verstehen, ist der Versuch, sie zu verändern.

von Kurt Lewin ist. Und ihr werdet nicht glauben, wo ich ihn gefunden habe! In meinem Bürowirtschaftslehrebuch! *sieht die geschockten Gesichter und schließt sich ihnen an* Ich weiß, erschreckend, aber wahr! Bitte schreibt mir eure Meinung zu dieser doch etwas anderen Geschichte!

Eure Ne-chan


End file.
